My Twilight
by emmiebee11
Summary: My version of the Twilight saga. This is the first chapter and please don't be rude. I do need reviews so please give me some feedback on what you think. Tell me what you would like to see. I am not saying 'this is how it should be' this is just mine.
1. An Anticipated Meeting

Bella's P.O.V.

I quickly stepped through the doorway of Forks High School, trying to avoid the endless stares from other students, people I have never seen before. I tucked away the hair covering my face behind my ear. My mind flew from subject to subject- then to Charlie. I left my Nokia in my truck, and since I would NOT go all the way back through the parking lot, I decided I would just face Charlie at home. He would not be happy that I didn't pick up the phone.

I looked around for signs that might point out the office. When I finally found it, there was a very buxom woman arguing with a familiar face. The young looking man couldn't be more than 25, he was pale- even paler than I was- and he had mesmerizing yellow eyes. He had blonde hair neatly groomed back and he was trying to place someone by the name Edward, probably his younger brother, in another class.

"Dr. Carlisle, I can't switch your son. He's been in the Algebra 1 all semester why on earth does he need to switch now?" She jiggled as she stood up and walked around the reception desk.

I knew who he was now. He was the same doctor who I went to when I lived in Forks. "Dr. Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Why yes, that me." He turned to face me. "Isabella Marie Swan, dear, you look simply beautiful! How old are you now? You must be… 17?"

"Yes, that's right. You look great! You haven't aged a bit! However, you can call me Bella, please. So, you have a son?"

"Yes, actually I have three sons and three daughters that go here. We don't have any other children." He replied, knowing what I would think, he prepared to answer.

"How in the world…?"

"That's what everyone says. None of them are related to each other and they were adopted. My wife and I can't have children but she's… Esme's always wanted kids. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." He went into short but detailed descriptions of them, visions of them played out in my complex mind.

"Yeah, those lovey-dovey kids are all dating each other." The receptionist said. We both glared at her. "Sorry." She threw her hands up and sat down, muttering to herself.

"What she says is true. Nevertheless, they aren't really brothers and sisters, so it's legal, don't worry. Moreover… Edward does not have a girlfriend. Well except Jasper and Rosalie, they are twins. I forgot to tell you that. But Rose and Emmett are dating and Jasper and Alice are dating."

"Okay, that's nice to know. Well, I just came for my schedule."

"Oh, yes, go ahead. I have to get back to the hospital." He rushed out without a further goodbye.

"Name." the huge woman asked.

"Swan. Bella Swan." I answered. She handed me a slip of paper and then picked up the phone and called someone.

As I walked away and scanned over the fresh-printed sheet a whiff of relief went through me. I knew somebody here. Well, I knew somebody whose kids went here. That thought made the relief leave. The peacefulness of the air changed when I again heard shouting from the office.

When I turned around who I saw made such a strong connection to me that I was never the same.

? P.O.V.

She had long, straight, brown hair that I loved. She had a heart-shaped face with a widow's peak and her forehead was wide. She was extremely fair-skinned; she had large, wide-spaced chocolate brown eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose with a narrow jaw and a pointed chin. Her lips were slightly out of proportion are a bit full for her jaw line, and they were pink, pink like the inside of a strawberry. Her eyebrows were more straight then arched and they were a shade darker than her hair. About 5'4'' she was slender and not even the least bit muscular, maybe weighing about 110, 115 pounds. My eyes slid to her nails, stubby, probably a nervous habit of biting them by the looks, and not painted.

She was exactly how Alice described.

Her scent- a tantalizing mix of lavender and freesia- drew me closer as if she was somehow mine. I felt she was mine, all mine, and I wanted more. I wanted to hold her close to me and kiss her passionately under the moonlight. However, she most likely did not want that. She most likely didn't know who I was.

Bella's P.O.V.

He was impossibly beautiful. Like Carlisle, he was pale, paler than me. His facial features were perfect and angular- high cheekbones, full lips (for which I wanted to kiss), a strong jaw line and a straight nose. He had topaz eyes, like Carlisle, and because of their similarities, I could assume they were truly related. His hair was tangled and messy and retained an unusual bronze shade- like the bronzy brown that Carlisle described his lovely wife Esme to have. He was very slender and extremely muscular.

He was exactly how Carlisle described.

I felt so attracted to him. How I longed to kiss him, have him hold me close under the moonlight. However, by the looks of it he did not want that. By the looks of it, he just wanted to get as far away from me as possible, yet he was creeping towards me.

? P.O.V.  
As I watched them from afar with Jasper's arms around me, they played it out as I had just envisioned them to do. They slowly walked closer to each other, drawn in by some magnetic force that refused to quit until they were as close as possible. This, probably, would be dangerously close, as he had just hunted that very morning. Jasper caressed my cheekbone and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, he slowly dragged me away toward the door and I unwillingly followed, nearly missing what I had been waiting for all along.

The simultaneous "Bella?" "Edward?"

Jasper's P.O.V.

I pulled her out the door and forced her into the passenger seat of her yellow Porsche, a gift from me. She 'borrowed' one (really Grand Theft Auto) in an emergency not to far back and she loved it so much I got it as a present for her. I could to she was disappointed in two things: not being able to see the rest of Edward's encounter with his future lover-chick and not being able to drive. But this time I was deciding where to go.

"Babe, where are we going?" my sweet little pixie asked lovingly in her adorable soprano voice.

"You'll see." Luckily, it was lunch period; we'd have over an hour to enjoy ourselves. This was I time I was extremely thankful vampires did not eat food.

We sped to the house, and I carried her bridal-style through the front door, disturbing Esme's sewing. She was home alone all day whenever Carlisle was at work and we were at school. I shut her out of my mind and slammed Alice on the kitchen island. Alice knew what I wanted and she would give it to me.

Alice's P.O.V.

Although this wasn't exactly at the top of my to-do list at the moment I gave in to him. He rapidly made-out with me, and I saw Esme's surprised look. Nevertheless, this was something that happened nearly every day. Either Jasper and I or Emmett and Rose would come here. Sometimes we were here at the same time and instead of making out, we'd end up arguing the whole time. However, I was ever-so seduced by him and the heat of the moment led to Esme fleeing the room.

Esme's P.O.V.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Accidents Happen

**Sorry it has been so long, my laptop crashed and everything on my computer was erased! I virtually had to start over! Luckily I had my flashdrive that contained most all of my files, but I had to entirely rewrite everything I had for this, and I had like the next 40 chapters written out! That means I'm going to have to write out 40 more chapters before I have what I originally did! I'll get the next one posted soon, I promise! Enjoy!**

Rosalie's P.O.V.

"But Emmett, if they don't come now they'll miss class!" I protested.

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll be back soon." He calmly kissed my cheek and I flushed with reassurance. He did this many times a day and it always made me feel better. "I'm sure that yellow Porsche is gonna come riding up in the next moment playing Moods or Cold Day at any moment now."

He was right. They came riding up and slowed right in front of us. Alice's little head peeped out. "It's Muse and Coldplay you idiot!"

The parked the car, and since nobody was in the parking lot but us and there were no windows where we were, they flew over to us. Alice shoved her hands in her pockets of her Burberry coat and stuck out her tongue.

"You little twerp." I used Edward's quote. I was something he always told Emmett. I opened my mouth to say more, but Emmett lifted me up and tenderly kissed me.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I knew Alice was getting frisky- she was tapping her foot and now had her dainty (well, hardly, they were nearly indestructible) little hands on her her hips and was swaying slightly from side to side.

I snapped my fingers. "Hello? We're late." I pressed.

Emmett eventually placed my twin (she was not truly my twin, but it had caught on) back on her feet and they walked back inside, beaming with fingers interlocked. Alice and I did things a bit differently.

Bella's P.O.V.

As Edward and I whispered things about ourselves in the back of the room, the teacher (Professor Plank, he said?) was trying to catch our attention.

"Edward, Bella, please listen! This is extremely important!" He shouted. We finally snapped back into place but my mind did not astray from the thought that we had both admitted to the strange feeling of connection to each other. "I believe they call it love at first sight." He had commented. "But I've never believed in it until now."

That was when I knew I loved him and that nothing could take me away from him.

Jasper's P.O.V.

As we walked through the hallway we happened to be passing a certain hallway Rose and Alice hated going through. The reason why happened to be because you had to step over all sorts of things. Trust me. Anything could be down that hallway. From used tampons to ABC gum to even a moldy chicken pot pie. It was truly nasty, so nasty the janitor was too afraid to clean it up.

Something horrid happened that was such an accident even Alice never saw it coming. We were simply walking through the hallway and Emmett took a moment to ask Alice if she had a pencil to spare. Him and Rosie were walking next to us now, so she looked over to answer him. Then came the horror.

While Alice was not looking she stepped on some freshly spit gum that her brand new red Alex Marie heels became stuck in. Her bare foot slipped out and stepped on an open peanut-butter-banana-tuna sandwich and before she even noticed, some younger kid tripped on her foot and spilled red punch all over her leg. Then a teacher tripped on the kid which made Alice trip and she fell on her bottom in a puddle of water. To top it all off, Jerry Springer walked by and purposely poured the rest of his milk on her head.

Throughout the whole school, my little pixie's scream rang. The she started crying. "Aww, sweetie, don't cry, d-d-don't cry." I tried to comfort her. Instead of my little pixie, she was more likely my little mess. I sent calm waves through to her, but nothing worked.

Emmett quickly dropped Rosalie's hand and knelt down as well, wiping the tears of blood forming under her eyes. We all rushed her into the single bathroom before anyone else saw. I sat her down on the countertop, which was delightfully sturdy. Emmett mostly stayed in the corner and watched or fetched things from lockers or whatever.

It was great news that this period was when all us brothers and sisters were in the same class, and Emmett went to tell Ms. Christman. that we may not make it because of the huge mess. She, being our favorite teacher by far because of her sweetness, excused us.

Rosalie fussed over her hair and makeup while I scrubbed down her now nude body as we had no shower and had already taken her dirty clothes off. She was still whining and bawling her eyes out as we went into a frenzy of trying to polish her off after she had been soiled so badly. It was like changing the diaper of a baby with a bad case of diharria. We just could not get her clean fast enough.

Towards the end of the period Emmett finally found some of Rosalie clothes that had slightly shrunk. They were still brand-new looking and they hung loosely around Alice. We managed to clean off her belt with a baby wipe we took out of Mrs. Benson's cupboard over the baby-changing table. She just had a baby and happened to be teaching Home Ec, where they were studying babies, so she took her newborn baby girl to school with her.

Finally, Alice looked good again. She actually looked hotter than before. I felt even more urge to kiss her. And finally we went to class.

Edward's P.O.V.

I could not get Alice's face out of my mind. Jasper was so distraught, Rosalie… so fussy, and Emmett just could not help but think Alice looked hot when she was naked. UGH. Seeing his view of Alice without anything on was… gross. I just get so pissed at her. Jasper felt Emmett's mood, and this made him even more distressed.

"Edward? Edward? EDWARD!" Bella snapped her fingers and waved her hand in front of my face. We were out of class now. When I finally looked at her she asked what I was thinking about.

"Oh." I said. "I was thinking about Alice naked." Then my hands flew to my face and I screamed into them. Her mouth was agape and her chocolate eyes bugged out. "I'm so sorry, I don't mean it that way! I'd so much rather see you naked!" Her expression became even more wierded out. "I'm sorry! UGH I am so stupid!" I banged my head repeatedly on the wall, but always with carefulness so I didn't make any strange noise.

Bella tried to hold in her laugh. "What _do _you mean then?"

"Bella, It's a long story and I really can't explain right now." There was silence and she frowned. "Would you… like to come to my house this weekend?"

I could tell Bella was extremely confused. "Why this weekend, why can't I just come tonight?"

"You can't come because some of my family hasn't hunted."

"What?"

**So, did you like it? The original was so much better but I did my best to restore it. This week's question: Jerry Springer poured his milk all over Alice in this chapter. What should be their encounter in the next? (Hint: Jerry Springer is Alice's enemy) I hope you enjoyed. I would enjoy some feedback on this. I need to know what I can do to improve it, and what I did right.**

**Corrections: In the last chapter Carlisle said he had 3 sons and 3 daughters. It was supposed to say 3 sons and two daughters. Sorry I didn't catch that. Also, I had some people see that it said, '…which would be dangerously close as he had just hunted that very morning' What I mean is that they would be very, very, very close, not like Edward hadn't hunted so if he got close he'd eat her.**


	3. Scary Stories

**Okay, so I worked a lot to try to restore this one because it took a lot of research. This chapter was written with my friend, who has many weird ideas. Hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

Edward's P.O.V.

"You can't come because some of my family hasn't hunted for food."

"What?"

I froze. "I mean, because some of my family hasn't gotten the chance to hunt for food at the supermarket."

"Oh. Well, that's fine. I don't see why I can't still come over.

Alice pulled me aside. "Wait there." She directed at Bella. Then she whispered, "She can come. We all hunted over the weekend. Remember? We just got back from our camping trip yesterday morning, which was Monday. Today is Tuesday. Remember?"

"Yeah, but… Jasper still has it bad for blood. How will he take it?" I glanced at Bella to see she was now in a conversation with Jessica Stanley, who continuously flipped her dark curly hair.

"I'll make sure he stays at a distance. I've discovered what might be his weakness." She winked at Jasper who was with Emmett and Rosalie on the other side of the lunch tables. "_Iay adhay aay isionvay._ Trust me."

"Okay then, I'll tell her she can come." I turned back around and Bella was gone.

Emmett's P.O.V.

"Wait, the chick's gone!" I exclaimed. We were supposed to be keeping and eye on Bella.

"Who cares? That dirt bag likes Edward, and I don't want her to be a part of this family." Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I feel her mood. She's feeling anxious, but I have no clue where she is." Jasper pointed to the little blue car in the far corner of the parking lot.

"Well that sucks." I adjusted my cap.

"You are such and idiot, Emmett. Oh course it sucks. Bella's missing and we are supposed to be watching her. Orders from the boss." Jasper slapped me.

"I love you, Emmett!" Rosalie jumped on my back and I ran her human-speed, which I hated, around all the lunch tables, kicking up the mud and dirt as my feet pounded on the ground.

"You're getting me all dirty!" She griped. "Talk to me!"

"My monkey-man senses tell me your name is Rosalie." I joked in my cool-guy voice.

"My blabity-blah senses tell me to tell you to PUT ME DOWN!" I set her neatly on the lunch table, where she began vigorously brushing herself off.

"Well, my Edward-guy senses tell me it's time to go! We better be thankful for early dismissal." He walked right on past us and to his Volvo, but I knew he wouldn't leave until he saw Bella.

"He loves her." We stated simultaneously.

Alice skipped toward us and interlocked fingers with Jasper. "Let's go. I want out of this crap and into that crap." She pointed in the direction of Emmett's jeep, which we all rode in today, that is, except Edward, who, by the way, was still silently sitting in his motionless car, worried and wondering.

Bella's P.O.V.

_Swoosh._ I pushed the doors of Forks open, glad to be out. So much for Edward. He is not going to be happy I just left with Jessica like that. When I clanged my truck door shut, I had ninety two text messages and one-hundred and two missed calls and voicemails from, you guessed it, Charlie. I was afraid to turn on the motor, afraid that he'd have his gun when I arrived back. So I went to see Jacob.

"BELLA!" He ran out of the door and picked me up, spinning me around. "You came!"

"Hi Jacob." I smiled, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"We could… go for a walk on beach, like we used to when we were kids?"

"That's great. But I don't- I don't know how to get there."

"That's okay. Do you want to walk or drive there?"

"Drive. It's really cold today." I tucked the loose hair behind my ear.

"Okay. I'll drive."

I climbed into the passenger seat and hooked the seat belt, bracing myself for any old tricks like Jacob played as a kid. But he drove nice and easy, gracefully and perfectly like… like a giant swan. A giant Indian swan. We walked for probably two hours along the beach until we sat on the same log we always sat on when we were little kids. I was shivering, and I was using his coat.

Jacob interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Bella, do you like scary stories?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't need your coat?"

"Nah I'm fine."

"Well, okay. And I really like scary stories. Let's hear it."

"Okay… are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay then." He looked down. "Do you know any of the stories about where we came from? The Quileutes?"

"Not really." Honestly, I didn't know lickety-split about the Quileutes.

"Well, there's a bunch of legends, some think we date back to the Flood- supposedly the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and his ark. Some claim that we descended from wolves-and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them."

His voice got lower. "Them there are stories about… the _cold ones._"

"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yeah. There are stories about the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. The legend says my great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He answered, rolling his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?"

"He was the tribal elder, like my dad. See, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not exactly, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You call them… werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one. Now stop asking three worded questions. It's creepy." I stared at him. "So you see," Jacob continued "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way most of their kind did, so they weren't supposed to be dangerous to us. He made a truce with them. If they stayed off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why-" He cut me off.

"There's always a risk for human to be around them, even if they're civilized like this clan. You never know when they might be too hungry to resist."

"Civilized?" I tried understanding more, but I was struggling to understand most of this.

"They claimed not to hunt humans, but supposedly hunted animals instead."

Trying to keep my voice casual, "so how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your father knew of?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They're the _same ones_."He stood up and began walking away.

"Tell me more!" I almost screamed.

He slowly turned around with a smile. "There are more now, a new female and new male, but the others are the same. The leader's name was Carlisle, my great-grandfather told, and he'd been here and gone before _your _people even arrived."

"And what exactly are the cold ones?"

"Bloodsuckers." He whispered in a chilling voice. "Vampires." He disappeared down the beach.


	4. Nightmares and Frozen Spoons

**Okay sorry about the wait for these last two I've been vacationing in various computer-less places. Here it is.**

"And what exactly are the cold ones?"

"Bloodsuckers." He whispered in a chilling voice. "Vampires." He disappeared down the beach.

I didn't bother going after him, I was too lost in thought. The Cullens? Vampires? No possible. But they are paler than anyone I've ever seen, and cold… very cold.

That night I didn't eat. He was watching a basketball game he'd 'been waiting weeks for!'. Once I reached the top of the steps, yelled "GOOD NIGHT CHARLIE!", and got in my room, I locked the door. I couldn't stop thinking about the story Jacob told me. True? Legend? Real? Fake? The questions flooded my mind as a searched desperately for a loud, terrible, screaming, weird, messed up, old, and/or not my taste CD or tape. There.

I plugged my old headphones into my dusty, markered-pink tape player and popped it in, turning it ALAP. Soon my ears were filled with 'The Hokie Pokie' and 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider', and other songs from my kindergarten and first grade days. Once I'd listened to it at least six times, I had nearly dozed off. I threw it on the floor and was zonked.

Suddenly, I was in a dark, cold, wet place.

"Bella! Hurry! Come away!" Jessica screamed from on direction.

"Bella, get away from there! Come here now!" Jacob ordered from another.

I heard tortured screams of "BELLA! SAVE YOURSELF! LEAVE ME TO DIE!" from everywhere around. Then a wolf came under me and began to run. I held on for dear life and pleaded to live. The wind whipped my hair and when I looked back, Edward and Carlisle, and the other Cullens were chasing after me, bloodthirsty. Then I heard loud screaming and knocking. "BELLA! WHAT IS IT? LET ME IN!"

I slowly opened my eyes, realizing and being extremely thankful it was only a dream, and that Charlie was pounding the door, likely about to bust it down.

"What?" I pulled the door open.

"What were those screams?" He pushed at me.

"What screams?"

"Yeah, what screams?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Why did you come up here Charlie?"

"Where were those- never mind. Go to sleep. And pipe down!"

"Okay?" I closed the door and lay down on my bed, and then looked at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. I tried to stay awake, tried to stay away from that horrible nightmare, but my eyes soon closed, and I drifted to sleep.

The next morning I heard the baby songs ringing in my head as I drove slowly to school, definitely not excited to see Edward, for two reasons. A) I was afraid he would kill me and B) because I knew he would pound me with questions about my disappearance from him.

"Bella, you look rough. Bad night?" Jessica asked when I met her at the doors as discussed.

"Yeah. I… had a nightmare and it was just…"

"Frozen spoons will zap that puffiness. And a little white liner helps too. You'll at least look awake."

"Really? Well were am I going to find frozen spoons and white eyeliner?" I was puzzled but thankful for the advice.

"Here, follow me. The lunch ladies keep, like, tons in the freezer and you can go, like, any time and say Jessica sent you and , like, they'll give ya some. Then come see me, I, like, have, like, thirty sticks of white eyeliner. I party, like, a lot."

"Thanks, Jessica. I owe ya one."

She led me down the hall and, thankfully, I looked a whole heck of a lot better before Edward walked up.

"Why did you disappear like that? I was so worried. I was worried that-"

I stopped him. "Edward… I need to ask you something. It involves…" I gulped. "being away from everyone else."

Jessica smiled, probably thinking I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend or something, and walked away.

"Well then… let's go, uh, I don't know, do you want to drive somewhere during lunch?" He scratched the back of his neck and bit his lower lip.

"Sure!" I beamed, then remembered the question. "See you… at lunch." I turned and walked to class. This was going to be interesting.


	5. I Know What You Are

**This one is going to be really short, just because. Don't ask me why.**

Bella's P.O.V.

He was a fast driver, and a really good one at that. When we had gotten in the car he had asked where I wanted to go, but I just told him anywhere private was fine. I knew he had ideas, but that he could tell what I was thinking, by the way his facial expression changed. It was mixed, like four cups if confusion, a dollop of anticipation, a sprinkle of depression, ¾ cup of WOOHOO!, and lots of excitement. We pulled into a small clearing, he slid out of the car, me clumsily behind him.

"Follow me." He began to walk up the brush-covered mountain path. I tried to keep up with his fast-paced rhythm, but his long legs beat mine.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I unwillingly followed, this being much more private than I had wanted. I had really wanted to go to a private place that was close enough to civilization that someone could hear my screams if he tried to kill me. That is, if he was a… vampire.

We reached a meadow; it was very floral and smelled delicious. I felt the urge to roll around on the ground, but that was childish. His chilly fingers lifted my chin, but then he yanked his hand back.

"Now, what was the thing you wanted to do?" He slowly circled me, looking me up and down, memorizing my every curve and scar, down to every last centimeter of surface.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. Something… very personal." Then I thought about how that must have thrown him off. There was silence. The silence was long, minutes long, but the minutes seemed like hours, days, months, years, centuries.

"Your skin is ice cold, it's porcelain white and you always cover as much as possible. You smell, like heaven, drawing everything in to you like a powerful magnet. You and your family don't eat at lunch, you just buy food and waste it, like it's trash or all of a sudden you just realize you can't touch it or you'll die. It seems that you aren't even solid, it seems you might fade away in the light, like…"

"What are you saying?" His voice was rising, growing louder with every sound.

"I know what you are."

"Say it. Say it out loud." His tone was forceful, it pushed me deeper into my shell, like a turtle. "Say it!"

Short silence. "A vampire."

Silence. I was dying of silence. "Are you afraid?"

The silence was painful. "No."

**So, yes, that was short. I know, my story is not exactly the same as the real one, everything happens really fast. There are things that aren't in the books or movies, but also things that are. Please review.**


End file.
